solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Piratbyrån
Piratbyrån ( , дословно — Пиратское бюро) — шведская некоммерческая организация, занимающаяся пропагандой идей отмены авторского права и поддержкой людей, борющихся против копирайта. Появилась в Швеции задолго до партии пиратов. Основатель известного BitTorrent-трекера The Pirate Bay, однако с начала октября 2004 года юридически с ним никак не связана. Комитет не вовлечён в нелегальную или незаконную деятельность, а старается популяризировать точку зрения на распространение информации, противоположную точке зрения современных лоббистских групп копирайта. Комитет распространяет антикопирайтные руководства, новости, ведёт интернет-форум, посвящённый файлообмену, интеллектуальной собственности, пиратству и цифровой культуре, организовывает лекции, медиа-пиар и ежегодные демонстрации. В 2005 Piratbyrån выпустил сборник «Copy Me» (Скопируй меня) с избранными текстами своего веб-сайта. Также организация оказывает юридическую поддержку людям, обвиняемым в пиратствеОфициальный сайт. Название организации — пародия на Antipiratbyrån (Антипиратский комитет), шведской негосударственной медиа-корпоративной организации. Члены Piratbyrån-а участвовали в дебатах на шведском радио и телевидении, и позже дали несколько лекций в других европейских странах, например на «Всемирном конгрессе хакеров» в Берлине. Полицейский рейд Рано утром 31 мая 2006 года в на The Pirate Bay и Piratbyrån был произведён полицейский рейд, якобы «для расследования возможной незаконной деятельности», их серверы были конфискованы вместе, так как были расположены в одном и том же здании. Законность рейда остаётся под вопросом, поскольку Piratbyrån (а следовательно, и их серверы) юридически не относится к The Pirate Bay. Piratbyrån между тем запустила временный новостной блог, а с 19 июля подняла и сайт. У Antipiratbyrån есть заметка об этом. Шведский прокурор Хокан Росвалль заявил, что собирается выдвинуть обвинения «в нарушении законов о копирайте и помощи в этом другим» против лиц, причастных к деятельности «Пиратской бухты»Prosecutor to press charges against Pirate Bay — The Local. Тобиас Андерсон, представитель The Pirate Bay, заявил: «Мы ожидали этого… Чем бы это ни закончилось, мы будем работать дальше. Если нас запретят в Швеции, мы продолжим где-то ещё. Простоев не будет». 31 мая 2006 года в ходе полицейского рейдаLenta.ru: Новости: Шведская полиция закрыла крупнейший пиратский сайт против «Пиратской бухты» были конфискованы 186 серверов и задержаны трое администраторов. Тогда прокурор Росвалль сравнивалProsecutor Compares Piratebay And Bureau of Piracy With Terrorists | TorrentFreak в суде «Пиратское бюро» с Ирландской Республиканской Армией, а «Пиратскую бухту» — с вооружёнными силами ИРА. Полицейский налёт был санкционирован шведскими властями после угрозы применения торговых санкций к Швеции со стороны СШАSweden threatened with Trade Sanctions by the US over the Piratebay | TorrentFreak, то есть вмешательства во внутренние дела другой страны. О причастности IFPI, MPAA и американского посольства говорится в докладе шведского омбудсмена. Что касается «Пиратской бухты», то она возобновила работу через два дня после полицейского налётаНовые Известия-Пираты идут на Восток. Bayimg В июне 2007 года, Piratbyrån запустил свой новый проект под названием Bayimg http://bayimg.com — общедоступный нецензурируемый image-хостинг, похожий на imageshack и flickr. Kopimi Piratbyrån предложил (и публикует большинство своих работ) под лицензией «Kopimi» — альтернативой свободным лицензиям. (произносится «копими», от англ. «copy me» — «скопируй меня»). Разработанная как «полная противоположность» копирайта, kopimi, в частности, требует, чтобы люди копировали работу для любых целей, коммерческих или некоммерческих. Закрытие В июне 2010 г. появилась информация о закрытии организации . См. также * Steal This Film * Антикопирайт (en:Anticopyright) * Пиратская партия (Pirate Parties International и Шведская партия пиратов напрямую не связаны с Piratbyrån-ом) * The Pirate Bay BitTorrent-трекер. * Unge Venstre (en:Unge Venstre) Норвежская организация, поддерживающая пиратство. * Antipiratbyrån (en:Antipiratbyrån) Ссылки и источники *Piratbyrån Официальный сайт *Piratgruppen.org Датская братская организация *Piratgruppen.net Норвежская братская организация *Art Liberated Другой проект Piratbyrån-а, освещающий ремикс-культуру, противоположность цензуре в искусстве. *Slashdot о Piratbyrån-ской первомайской демонстрации в 2004 *Пресс-релиз о Piratbyrån-ской первомайской демонстрации в 2005 *The Grey Commons, strategic considerations in the copyfight Piratbyrån-ский текст, написанный Палле Торссоном и Расмусом Флейшером, рассказывающий о деятельности организации в 2005 году. *The Pirate Bay and Piratbyrån taken down by Police Информация о полицейском рейде на The Pirate Bay и Piratbyrån. *Between artworks and networks: Navigating through the crisis of copyright Лекция Расмуса Флейшера. *Presentation of Piratbyrån by Magnus Eriksson Презентация Piratbyrån-а Магнусом Эрикссоном на Bzoom-фестивале в Брно, октябрь 2006. Примечания Категория:Организации Швеции Категория:Некоммерческие организации Категория:Движения против интеллектуальной собственности Категория:Активисты реформы интеллектуальной собственности